Returning Home
by Bubblefox93
Summary: Kakashi returns to Konoha after he escapes from a prison. His home has changed and its nothing like it was before. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

Summary : Kakashi returns to Konoha after he escapes from a prison. His home has changed and its nothing like it was before.

* * *

><p>The sky was covered by dark clouds and mist covered the land. Kakashi felt the cool air pass through his hands as he made his wait out of an escape tunnel. The guards were all in daze and drunk out of their minds. This was the only time he could escape successfully. He had tried before, but no luck. Guards were always around, shifting every few hours. But today was different. There had been a celebration of some sort leaving them confused, and dazed.<p>

Although weakened by the ankle chakra restraints, Kakashi was able to emit a small burst of chakra letting him climb out the hole. The Mist Ninjas were no longer as aggressive, Kakashi took out a guard by the watch tower. Kakashi slowly dragged him into a corner. Kakashi took his hiti-ate and it around a wound. He took his vest, shirt and his pants as well. He stood up, activated a genjutsu and walked slowly towards his exit.

Hours of walking towards Konoha, he peered ahead with his eye. The restraits were already dead, he broke out of it. "Finally" Kakashi felt his chakra slowly regenerate.

" It's been a long time since I've last seen the gates." Kakashi thought. But something was different, he walked faster and faster. But something was not right. The guards looked emotionless.  
>Kakashi released his Genjutsu and walked to the gate.<p>

The guards hadn't recognized Kakashi. How could they, he was a tattered and broken. He looked more like a beggar rather than the legendary copy-ninja.

"Hah, like your Hatake, he's been dead for a few years now, that's pathetic." The guard and his partner tried to intimidate him. "Who are you really?" They said. Kakashi sighed, "Has it really been that long?" he thought. "Your right, I am very sorry, I am just a mere rouge ninja from the Mist. I have come to help Konoha with classified information" Kakashi spoke diligently. The Guard eye brow lifted, he spoke into his headset. Kakashi could barely hear. The guards had led him towards the town center, closer the Hokages office. He didn't see anyone he recognized, it felt like a ghost town. Suddenly three Chunin appeared out of nowhere. They stared at Kakashi with cold eyes, one of them leaned forward and lunged for an attack.

"Shit!" Kakashi leaped out of the way. Quickly disappearing from their sight, he jumped onto a rooftop. He saw swarms of ninja's appearing below him on the ground. He had to get out of here. He hid behind a civilians home. "Hopefully they won't notice me here" Kakashi was still injured and could barely move. He moved behind a shed, which had probably been abandon.

"What happened, why would the Hokage do this…" he drifted into a slumber. A few hours later Kakashi had woke up alarmed, a dog had been barking at him, with a little boy alongside. The boy started crying. Kakashi quickly got up, the child parents came out and were In shock. "Get away from my son, you fiflty scum bag!" The mother angrily and in shock came out swinging a broom at him. Kakashi jumped away. "You must be the missing-nin they are looking for!" she yelled as he made his way onto another roof top. He hadn't realized but there were ninja's everywhere. A younger shinobi spotted, and yelled for others.

"They think they know Konoha more than me" Kakashi chuckled. He had to leave Konoha, this wasn't the same town as it used to be. He sprinted towards the gates. He looked closely. Ninja's were blocking his way, along with an ANBU Captain. He charged pass them as their leader stepped out of the way. They looked at each other, sensing some sort of familiarity. The captain blankly stared at him, and commanded his group to follow Kakashi. Kakashi used chakra to make his movement even faster. One had managed to keep up with Kakashi. The ninja lunged forward and reached for Kakashi's vest, but suddenly the ninja had flung against a tree. Kakashi slid against the ground, and whipped his head around. He saw fierce emerald eyes, he was in shock. The pink haired girl grabbed his collar, eyes angered and frantic. "Who are you!"

"Sakura-chan." He gasped. Her eyes widened and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She choked out words and a raspy word came out "Sensei."

Sakura led him to an empty area, which was a few clicks from the death forest. "Ah, I haven't been here in a while." Kakashi's eye crinkled. Sakura turned around brightly and smiled. Kakashi stared, something was different.

"What happened?" Kakashi said with a serious tone, clenching an reopened wound. She looked straight ahead, "You'll see" She whistled and made a unique hand sign. Out of the blue, a genjutsu was released. Familiar ninjas were appearing along with wooden structures.

"Sakura-chan! Whos that with you!" Ino called out, others were gathering around Sakura and Kakashi. "Everyone give him some space, he needs to attended to. Hinata! Get the bandages." Two other ninjas led him into a small building

"Sakura! What happened, damn it! I don't need this right now! Why aren't you telling me anything!" Kakashi trashed around, away from the other ninja's grips. "Kakashi! Just wait." Sakura looked desperate, her eyes saddened. Kakashi slumped onto the table.

"Don't remove my mask" Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi sighed removing his shirt. Sakura scanned his body. It looked weakened and tattered with wounds. A green aura appeared over her hands and the open wound started to heal. Kakashi stared at the ceiling, peering away from Sakura's cold stare. "Please tell me what happened." Kakashi kept on staring.

Sakura sighed, "Where to begin?" "I have a question. Sensei, do you know how long its been?" "I don't know, a year maybe?"

Sakura sighed once again, "Its been four years, you've been dead for three years."

Silence

"Four years…I can't believe it. How was I even confirmed dead? Why are you separated from Konoha? Where's our team? Wheres Naruto? "

Sakura turned away from Kakashi. "A lot of things has happened as you know. A few months after your mission, things went crazy. Tsunade-sama had suddenly retired and didn't even say anything to myself about it, but she's been missing since. The Rokudaime was placed into power, but no one knew much about him. I think the elders did it, their controlling him. "

"The Hokage disappeared…that's a bit odd. Then why have you all separated from Konoha? I'm sure that Naruto was eligible and he'd be a pretty damn good one too."

"You didn't hear about have you?" Sakura sobbed quietly. "Everyone thought that Tsunade-shishou was resigning because she thought that Naruto was ready. We were all excited even the citizens didn't look down upon him. Naruto was brightly excited thinking he was the next one. But he wasn't. He went on rampage, accusing the council of harsh accusations. Everyone couldn't believe it. The new Rokudaime, Akira Shimizu, sent him on a mission…" She looked at Kakashi with mixed emotions.

"It was supposed to be just an S-Class mission but it turned out to be a suicicde mission." She slammed her fist on the table and tears began rolling . "Why the fuck did he do that! Tell me sensei! Why!"

Kakashis eyes widened in shock. "I don't know…"

"Now do you understand why were all here!" Sakura's voice got louder and louder. "Many of us have left the village and some were condsider traitors to Konoha. We're missining nins! The nation we've been protecting our whole lives has betrayed us!"

Yamato entered quietly into the room. "Sakura-chan settle down. Everyone can hear. Kakashi is that you?"

"Yes" Kakashi replied somberly. He could barely process what happened. How did he not hear of this. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry…" Kakashi couldn't say anything. Sakura didn't reply.

Silenece

Sakura left the room abruptly, "Your done for now."

"A lot of us had left the village Kakashi, you do realize this. Most of us believe that something or someone is manipulating Akira. We're not sure. But I have a plan. I haven't disussed this with the others. But for now, I'll show your new room. You okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm fine." Kakashi said emotionless. "So who else knows that I'm here?"

"Uh, Hinata, Ino, and myself. I'm not sure if the others recognized you." Yamato led him through an underground passage. "I see."

"So here it is, you look worn out." Yamato said "You should rest"

"Yamato, can you tell me more? How could Naruto have died? I don't understand. None of this is making any sense."

"I'll tell you later, in exactly four hours you can come to meeting, and by the way, don't tell anyone you're here. Their might be a mole here." Yamato said as he was leaving.

"I understand." Kakashi couldn't get through him either. He would have more questions later.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. "Why weren't you there? You could of done something…" She lied down on her bed. She curled into a ball and tried to sleep. A picture dropped from her hand.

Kakashi woke up in sweat. Kakashi focused and got out of his bed. "Shit…" Kakashi sighed, walking into a bathroom. He washed his face and scrubbed his face. How could I have let this happened, he thought. He looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand the sight of himself. He backed against the wall and grabbed his head. Kakashis eye brows furrowed. He curled his hand and punched into the mirror, it shattered into pieces.

"Damn it all" He grabbed a shirt that was left in a closet , and went outside. It was dark, and a fog covered the base. Kakashi spotted Yamato outside along with Sakura. Yamato waved Kakashi over and handed him something.

"Wear this Kakashi, just cover your face for now." Yamato smiled. Sakura looked like she had been having nightmares as well.

"Its not like I'm not used to it" His eye crinkled. Sakura stared at him but turned around and headed toward a secluded area. "Lets go taichou, sensei."

Kakashi quietly followed them through the hallways. "This place is pretty big."

"Yeah, here we are." Yamato knocked lifted a panel, pulled a lever and a door suddenly lifted up.

Everyone began to greet each other. Kakashi recognized some of the people in the room. Genma, an old friend, his hiti-ate was scratched. Exiled. Shikamaru and his father were there too. Next to him was the Hyugaa Princess, Hinata. Along with the other jounins, Ino and her father, even his long time rival, Gai and his protégée Rock Lee was there.

"Ah! Whos this man over there. Hes new isn't he. Doesn't look quite youthful." Gai smiled brightly. Even he looked weak willed.

"Hes our secret weapon, I think we finally caught a break everyone." Yamato stated. " This is wonderful news." Gai smiled gleefully.

The senbon ninja replied "Eh, tell us the plan then. We need something uplifting." Genma smirked.

Kakashi said nothing and shifted in his seat a little. He continued facing downwards, a secret weapon?, he thought.

"We haven't exactly told him yet. But please listen everyone. We'll decide through a vote." Sakura was leaning onto the table.

"If anyone has any other better ideas then this please state it after ours. So we're going to use him as a mole. He'll be able to relay information back to us and tell us whats been happening on the inside.

"This seems to trouble some." Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Hes right you know, why would they let him in." Genma fiddle with his senbon.

Kakashi turned his head towards Sakura. "Because he's a dead hero." Kakashi simply sighed and lowered his hood down.

"No way!" Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth.

"That can't be!" Gai's widened.

"I still have no idea who that is." Ino remained calm. Others quietly

"Oh, I didn't think I looked that bad. I even washed my face." Kakashi frowned slightly.

"Oh…Kakashi Hatake? Your alive!" Ino was in disbelief.

"It seems so." Kakashi closed his eye.

"My eternal rival has returned from the dead!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai, quiet down. We were surprised as well. Sakura had spotted him outside of Konoha." Yamato noted. Kakashi shifted his weight.

"So I'm assuming their possibly might be a mole in the base, and that's why I cant reveal my identity to others. I've done infiltrations before but I'm not exactly sure if I should do this one. I'm not even sure if anyone had recognized me in the village."

"What happened in the village, I never got a chance to ask you." Sakura replied.

"Well, as I tried to stroll in casually. The guards had stopped me. Normally they would recognized me instantly, and let me pass. They were strange also. They seemed emotionless and very dull. They then led me through the village, and I was suddenly ambushed by a bunch of shinobi but I managed to escape." Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.

"Did you see anyone you recognized?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm…" Kakashi pondered and tried to remember. "Ah yes, their was an ANBU captain, who seemed oddly familiar but I could not recognize due to his mask of course."

"Hinata-chan, do you suspect?" Sakura turned towards her.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure, Neji didn't come with us, for some reason my whole family had been pardon. A lot of others were exiled but not our family." Hinata said timidly.

"Neji, I may not know him personally but maybe he had recognized me. Why did you leave then, you probaly would leave th-" Kakashi cut himself off. Hinata looked towards the ground. "Never mind that." Kakashi desperately searched for someone else to continue. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fixing his posture.

"Ah I see, so about that plan." Kakashi spoke. "I know I am the only one here who is able to do this, so…I accept." Kakashi turned towards Shikamaru.

"But we need a good plan, I can't go in there without any information. Konoha is now a threat to me as well. We need to find out whats going on. Do you know any information about their policy on foreign nations?"

"Well, lately it seems that they've been getting on exceptionally good terms with the Rock and Mist village." Yamato stood up and retrieved a few scrolls from a cabinet. "We've haven't been just sitting around doing nothing you know." He smirked slightly.

"You should read up on these scrolls. This contains information on several ninjas which are still in Konoha." Yamato rolled out a map. He swiftly placed metal pins throughout it. "These are nations that are allied with Konoha."

Kakashi peered over the map. Rain, Rock, and Mist were pinned along with some minor villages.

" I don't think that the Mist are a good ally of Konoha. I've been there for a long time. I never seen any Konoha ninjas there. Maybe it was more of a cease fire." Konoha sighed.

"That's odd, It seemed like they were friends of Konoha. They probaly tried just keeping you as a bargaining chip." Genma twirled his senbon. "Maybe we should just let him rest, I mean hes just got back and all."

"No I'm fine. " Kakashi peered over towards Genma. "I'll just rest later don't worry."

Sakura looked warily at Kakashi. "I'll read up on these scrolls for the rest of the night. We need to take back Konoha, doing this mission won't be easy, but It's the least I can do."

"I understand sensei. Lets just call it a night." Everyone left the room except for Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi gave her a weak smile through his mask, "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry. I wasn't there for any of you."

Sakura gave him apologetic look "Its fine, it wasn't your fault. Lets get out of here." She lifted another panel and they exited the room.

"Sakura, we'll return. Don't worry. We'll take back our home." Kakashi said entering his room.

"Good night."

"Good night, sensei"

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was running through the forest, closely followed by Sakura.<em>

"_Oi, Sakura-chan, we finally found him!" Naruto laughed gleefully._

_Sakura couldn't yell back._

"_We're really close now! Lets go" Naruto sped up._

_They ended up on a nearby mountain. _

"_Heh, I think I'm ready to return now dobe." Sasuke smirked._

"_I knew you'd return, everyone gave up on you, but we never did!" Naruto grabbed something out of his pouch. It was a leaf head band._

"_Right Sakura-chan?" _

_No response, she smiled. Sakura couldn't control herself. 'Whats going on?' she thought._

"_Its nice to see you again Sakura-chan." Sasuke stated. Naruto handed him the hiti-ate. _

"_See Sakura-chan he wants to come back on his own, it will be like the old times." He turned around towards Sakura. He hugged her tightly._

"_Just like the old times, eh Naruto." Sasuke voice it was cold. Swirls of the curse marks formed on Sasuke. His eyes became dark and his hair faded into white._

_Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth formed into various shapes but nothing came out. 'NARUTO!'_

"_Goodbye." Sasuke pierced his sword through Naruto's heart. Naruto dropped to his knees, blood coming out of his mouth. "Sakura-why…"_

Sakura shot out of her bed. She woke up in sweat. Tears were falling down her face.

All of them are gone. But he returned.

"I'll take back Konoha, Naruto, for you. Me and Kakashi, we'll do it together." She clenched the photo of team 7.

* * *

><p>Kakashi awoke from slumber. He washed his face in the sink. The mirror had still been cracked on the ground. Their was knocking on his door. He didn't want to talk to anyone now, but he had no choice. He muffled his voice in the towel. "Yes?" His voice sounded raspy. "It's me." Sakura's voice chimed through the door.<p>

"I wonder…she sounds different. Happier?" Kakashi put on a black t-shirt that was left in a wooden closet. Kakashi pondered.

"One sec." Kakashi tossed his towel onto the bed. He opened the door. Sakura looked tired, she wore a dark red t-shirt with beige shorts. "Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No, let me come in please."

"Maybe." Kakashi smiled teasingly. Sakura shoved him out of the way. "Not funny sensei. Their is coffee outside if you would like some."

Kakashi frowned. "I'm fine. You can sit if you want." He patted a spot next to him on the bed. She sat next to him. There was an awkward silence. "So…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Sensei…" Sakura chirped.

"There's no need for the formality, I haven't been your teacher in years." Kakashi crinkled his eye.

"Okay, Kakashi, I kno-" Sakura spoke and mumbled her words.

"Slow down"

Sakura inhale and then exhaled loudly. "I wanted to catch up with you. But I'm not sure we should." She sighed.

"Well I think that would be fine, but I don't think I could leave my room often." Kakashi stated.

"I know, we might not have enough time though. When are you going on the mission?"

Kakashi clamped his hands together and leaned into them a little. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving for another few weeks. We'll spend as much time together as possible. I haven't read up on the scrolls yet either. I'm a fast learner, so no need to worry about that either."

Sakura let out some sort of laugh, more like a scoff. "I know …We didn't really get a chance to catch up."

"It seems so…" Kakashi inputted.

"Yeah, I know I've been saying this a lot but I haven't been very clear about it." Sakura sighed.

"Hmm what's that?" Kakashi knew what she was going to say but pretended to know nothing.

"You missed a lot when you were gone. After Tsunade-shishou had left, things went crazy. Not all of us left because of him you know…it was only Hinata, myself, Yamato-taichou, and even Sai. I was surprised to see him the most you know." Sakura looked towards Kakashi.

"It was scary at first, but then others followed us. Most of us don't even wear the head-band anymore. We had felt betrayed. I know you weren't there, but do you understand? The new kage was a tyrant, not many people saw him. He was sending people to their deaths. Even the villagers feared him."

"I don't understand this at all though…how could of this happened. I should have been there damn it!" Kakashi pounded the side of the building leaving a crack.

"Its not your fault, so don't blame yourself." She smiled at him.

"I should of tried harder. I should have been out sooner." Kakashi sighed into his hands.

"What was it like…I've never been in such a long term situation before. Except- Oh never mind that."

"It was hard at first. I went through a lot I suppose. It sort have made sense. I was just suppose to do a stealth recon mission. Steal some plans, you know the usual. At the time they were enemies to our nation. Though it was a long term mission, I should have been back after a year and a half…I was capture though, its like they knew my plans." Kakashi pushed up his hair and left his hand there.

"Wait a minute…"Sakura gasped realizing what Kakashi meant.

"After I had left, when did Tsunade leave? A few months after I left for the misson then the new kage, Akira, took over. During my mission I was captured after 7 months. I hadn't received anyword back after I sent a letter to Tsunade of my location…damn. I was set up by the kage…but why wouldn't he want me to return…"

"I can't believe this…he did this to all of us. I saw everyone dying around me…team 7…they were gone. He took them away…He set you up. Only if you were here...This is his fault" Sakura began to tremble in fear. Her eyes widened at the realization of the treachery. "Why…Kakashi..why"

"Its okay Sakura…I'm here for you now, and I won't ever abandon you again…" He put his arm around Sakura holding her close to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, Bubble here...I just wanted to let you all know that this is my first story I just wrote this out in 2-3 days on my computer. So please give me advice and all. I've been lurking around here for a few years and I've decided to post a story finally.<strong>

**1. Please comment and review!**

** couple I know :D**

** gonna hater aren't they ? :P**

** and Enjoy!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters, the story or anything.

* * *

><p>"So what your saying is that we're allies with the Sand? We're not even united as a nation anymore." Kakashi clasped his hands together.<p>

"Yeah, we were able to get into contact with Gaara. He was greatly distressed about what had happened. He said that we'd be allies and he even gave us some of his resources." Sakura stretched her legs out.

"That's good then, is Konoha not allies anymore?"

"Sort of. Of course Gaara couldn't turn down the benefits of Konoha. So he opened a few trade routes and such. He cut off ninjas though between Konoha and Suna though."

"Interesting…I still have to make a plan though. We should try working on it. We should also find Shikamaru; he seems to be handy in these types of situation."

"Sure, I'll try to find him now."

"He's probably busy for now, so leave him be."

"You really surprised them yesterday. You know at the meeting."

"Yeah" Kakashi smirked. "Gai was probably overwhelmed with joy of my return." He joked.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

"I think everyone was….even me." She pouted slightly, irritated by his comment.

"I was just joking. I was happy to see familiar faces." He held his hands up in defense and crinkled his eye.

"I know, idiot." Sakura smiled slightly and let out a small laugh.

"Its been a long time, you know, we haven't been like this for a long time Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, even when you around. We were never close, were we?"

"I suppose…"Kakashi was loss with words.

"You always trained with Sasuke and Naruto. Clearly I wasn't as strong as them you know, Naruto being a demon fox and Sasuke the survivor of the Uchiha clan."

"Sakura I never thought you were weak…You know that."

"I know but…"

"Out of the entire team, you were the only one who was always leveled headed. You had perfect chakra control. You care and saved us many times. You were never weak."

"Thank sensei…it means a lot."

"I'm not finished." He crinkled his eyed. "I wasn't the sensei, you found Tsunade. You have unbelievable strength that no one can match. You're strong Sakura. When I was gone you took care of everyone, you saved all of the people here. Without you, they'd be lost."

"I never thought about that...thank you but I don't I did that much for us."

"You did."

Knocks were heard of their door.

"Who is that?" Sakura whispered quietly.

Kakashi shrugged saying nothing.

Sakura got off the floor and cracked open the door. "It's just me Sakura. Let me in."

"Oh sorry, Shikamaru." She side stepped out of his way. He closed the door as he entered the room.

"Have a seat Shikamaru. Its been a while." Kakashi patted the floor.

Shikamaru had grown up to just like his father. He still had his signature tied up pineapple hair but had grown a small beard. He had a lean athletic build. He was wearing a black fish net shirt under a white t-shirt.

"Yo Kakashi, surprised to see you here now. As you know we thought you were dead." He chuckled slightly.

Kakashi let out a small chuckled.

"We were going to look for you later Shikamaru. But you're here now…so what's up?"

"Oh that's good. I was going to talk to you about the plan. You busy?"

"No I'm fine. You ready got a plan?"

"Shikamaru always has a plan, hes fast." Sakura noted tapping the ground.

"Hmm…"

"Sakura open up!" Ino knocked on the door repetitively.

"Geez , shes going to let the whole world know were here. How troublesome."

Sakura opened the door once again. "Ino what do you want?"

"Oi, Sakura what are you doing all these men in here." Ino giggled and winked at Sakura.

"Haha, funny."

"Yeah they need you at the hospital. We should hurry."

"Ugh, Ino, why didn't you tell me sooner? I gotta run." She waved, quickly exiting. Ino popped in the door way and waved.

"Okay, So we were thinking you'll enter Konoha all worn out and tired. Understand?"

"Yeah keep going."

"Okay, they'll probably try to interrogate you. You tell them everything that happened in Mist. Obviously you don't say anything about us here. You'll find out about all their shinobi and high ranks. Most of all you find out whats up with Akira. Don't trust him. We think some sort of brainwashing is also happening. At least that's my theory."

"Okay I understand."

"Watch out for Neji by the way. He didn't come. He might be ANBU now. Find out also who are the elders. We have no information on them at all. "

"How am I supposed to relay information back to you though? I won't be able to come back for a long time."

"Don't worry we have that covered. You know those headsets we normally use for mission back in Konoha?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Right, well were able to make wireless transmitter and we are able to hear through a private radio frequency. We also made tiny receptors which can bug anywhere to Konoha. But it's tricky. There's no way we can just stick it on anything or anyone. You have to leave in a spot that's inconspicuous. It's about the size of my fingernail. I'll get them and bring them to you before you leave."

"About that…I'm guessing I should leave as soon as possible…I'm sure Mist realized I'm gone by now."

"Maybe, but we are not too sure if they're going to tell Konoha. They'll probably place a bounty of some sort."

"I see. Just curious, but is Sakura the only medic in the base?"

"No, she taught a lot to Hinata and some to Ino." Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I see, maybe I should go help her…"

"Eh, but you shouldn't leave this room. Do you even know any medical jutsus?"

"I picked up on a few them before." He lied. "I know I shouldn't but I feel like she needs me, you know?"

"I'm sure shes fine…" Shikamaru said slightly perplexed.

* * *

><p>A sweat drop fell from her forehead. It had already been a long day at the hospital, many squards kept returning, entering, broken bones, poison control. It was hectic and Sakura was already tired. "Ino hand me the forceps. I gotta remove the needle." Sakura whipped her face with her sleeve. She carefully used the forceps and pulled out the small needle. "Where was he attacked?" Sakura inquired. A green aura formed around her hand. Black poison lifted from the bodys wound.<p>

"According to the report…"Ino flipped through the pages. "He was attacked on the southern border along with Shino. Our team located him towards the Sound village."

"Hmm I see, was there any activity in the country?" She wiped her forehead once more.  
>"Nothing was noted during the reports. Is it all out?"<p>

"Yeah its all gone now…How's Shino doing?"

"He's fine, hes outside with Hinata. He only has minor wounds. Should I bring him in?"

"No its fine, he probably wrote all of it in the report. So just give it to Yamato. This should be the last one." She looked over her list of patients. "Did Sai's team already leave?"

"Yeah they left this afternoon to Suna. They'll be fine though, I'm sure of it."

"Oh I'm not worried; we've never had any problems with them anyways. I thought maybe Sai would come to see Kakashi."

"I didn't know where they were close."

"Oh well they aren't but you know. We're all part of team 7 and all...I guess I'll go see him now."

"Hmm. No way…Is there something going on between you and him! Something I missed possibly." Ino grinned evil.

"No idiot. Just want to check up on him you know." Sakura slapped her forehead at Ino's ignorance.

"Sure…" Ino snickered slightly. Sakura glared at Ino. "Just kidding" Ino said.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and slow turning into the night. Cold winds blew across the base. Sakura greeted others but swiftly walked past the courtyard. She saw everyone smiling and having a good time. There weren't many children but the few that were here, are playing in a small park built by Yamato. They were carefree and didn't think about anything. She took one last look before entering the small housing area for shinobi. "It isn't as bad as I thought, it isn't as sad as It used to be." Sakura sighed.<p>

Sakura walked through the hallway quietly. Is it really strange that I'm coming here? Maybe Kakashi thinks this is strange. She thought to herself as she made her way down towards his room. She reached for the door knob. She froze. Maybe I shouldn't come in here. She worried. Whatever, I'm just coming in the check on him.

Sakura reached for the door knob and turned. "Kakashi are you awake?" She entered his room. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. "That's odd." She thought. She went towards the washroom and started knocking. "Kakashi?" she whispered. No response. "Don't tell me he went out, shit I have to find him." Sakura ran out of his room and sprinted down the main hallway. Other ninjas began to stare. Where could he be?

"Yo Sakura-chan." Shikamaru waved at her.

Sakura immediately stopped her tracks. She whipped her head around and saw Shikamaru leaning against a wall. "Shikamaru!"

"Hold up. Before you say anything…" he motioned with his hands. Some people were looking at her and Shikamaru.

"Are you looking for him? He should have found you by now." Shikamaru questioned.

"Ugh…What do you mean find me? I thought we were keeping him the room."

"Yeah you probably didn't recognize him, he was using genjutsu. He was heading down to the hospital."

"I would have picked up on his chakra signature. I'll be going now." Sakura calmed down slightly, but walked in haste towards the hospital. I feel like I'm walking in circles. This is so annoying why he even leaving his room did. Did he really need to find me that bad. Maybe something is wrong. She began to worry.

She was outside in the court yard once more. Everyone was gone by now, most likely sleeping. It's better this way, maybe no one saw him earlier. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of the beige shorts and began to walk slower. Why should I be worried, it's not like Kakashi is a child. The cool winds were passing through Sakura's hair. It was much colder than earlier. She entered through the hospitals entrance.

"Kakashi are you in here?" Sakura called out. She flicked open the lights. Small lamps opened in the hallway. She sighed slightly; she moved her hair out of her face. She walked down towards the laboratory. "Kakashi you in here?" It felt very eerie in the lab. Everything looked out of order, doubtless due to Ino. Random stacks of papers were on the large desk. Maybe he went out already. I can't seem to find him anymore. "I never realize how creepy it was in here. Poor Ino." She mumbled, closed the light, she pulled and locked the door. "Yeah I know right." A muffled voiced came from behind her. "Who the f-!" Sakura startled, took a defense pose and elbowed behind her. She heard an 'Oof' sound and turned to the large built brown hair man knocked back slightly.

"Sakura it's me!" Kakashi panicked releasing the genjutsu.

"Why the fuck are you creeping around like that!" Sakura exclaimed, turned towards Kakashi.

"I didn't mean, geeze I'm still trying to recover you know that." Kakashi winced slightly at the pain.

Sakura sighed slightly in relief. "You baby," She helped him get up off the floor. He dusted himself off.

"Thank Sakura-chan."

"Why are you out here, its so late." She furrowed her eyebrows, forming a tiny wrinkle. She was slightly confused.

"Well…I just wanted to get fresh air you know. Its all stuffy in my room you know?" Kakashi amused himself.

"Stop lying. You had me worrying, I went to check up on you after I was done at the hospital, and you were gone." Her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, worrying? It seems you care for me dearly." He chuckled slightly.

Sakura pouted

Kakashi was taken aback slightly. Sakura really did care that he had left. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan…I shouldn't have left the room. I was looking for you because you were gone for quite a while. I thought you had said you were coming back and I was thinking you might of needed my help."

"Sen-, " She sighed. "It's okay. I just got out late that's all. You know, you don't have to worry about me." Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Perhaps I should go back now." Kakashi performed a series of hands signs. He transformed back into his disguise. "Yeah you should I'll walk you to your room."

Things were silence as they were walking back. "The weathers nice…" Kakashi said to break the silence. She smiled at him "Yeah I guess so, it's kind of cold though."

"I suppose, sorry for making you walk with me. You can go back if you want." Kakashi offered.

"I'm heading this way; I live in the same building as you anyways."

"Oh wait, you do? I didn't know that."

"I guess I never mentioned it to you…Yeah most of the shinobi live there. Well I wouldn't expect you to know, you've only been here for three days." Sakura glanced at Kakashi.

"I see." Kakashi murmured.

"You look a lot better than before, Sen- Kakashi. Sorry about that, its kinda strange not calling you sensei after all this time."

"Yeah I started training a bit, not too much, I still have to look weak for Konoha. You don't have to call me that if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'll get used to it. Just don't overwork yourself, which reminds me, I never got to check your Sharingan. How is it?" Sakura cocked an eye brow at him.

"Hmm, sometimes I would get nausea, and slightly disoriented. But that's been happening for a while now."

"Can I see it tomorrow?" They entered the building, Sakura pulled the door shut.

"Maybe." Kakashi murmured. He didn't like using or revealing his Sharingan often. But maybe now's a good time to get it checked up.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Sakura looked slightly worried.

"Hmm, fine as long as I don't have to go to the hospital for it. I hate hospitals."

They ended up in front of Kakashi's room.

Sakura laughed. "Okay then, I'll come back later afternoon. Just don't escape again."

"Good night then."Kakashi crinkled his eye.

"See you later." She closed the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura shot up from her bed, wrapping her arms around her head. It was that nightmare again. Sakura would always wonder why she would have that nightmare. That never happened in real life, but all these reoccurring nightmares. It scared her.<p>

She looked out her window. It was still night. She wrapper herself in a blanket and tried going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning was refreshingly quiet. Kakashi slid out of his bed, he rubbed his face with his hands. He felt stubs along his chin. He walked into the bathroom, and washed his face. Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and began shaving his face. Better than nothing, he thought. He maneuvered the blade swiftly across his 5'oclock shadow. The stubs began falling into the sink. Kakashi winced slightly, leaving a small cut by his mouth. He sighed slightly and washed the wound. It will heal quickly. Kakashi grabbed a towel and dried his face.<p>

"Its me." Genma was knocking on his door.

"Yeah one sec." He tossed his towel onto his bed. He lifted his mask up to cover his face.

"So how is it man? I didn't get a chance to talk to you!" Genma said while bobbing his senbon up and down. Genma looked a bit older now; he had some wrinkles and creases along his eyes, though he still had his brown look hair. Not a grey hair in sight.

"You know, how it is. Same old same old, just stuck in here as you know." Kakashi laughed. Genma had been a long time friend of Kakashi. Many thought of them as best friends rather than himself and Gai.

"I heard from Shikamaru you had left your room. You should have come to bar last night instead. The young and beautiful Cherry-blossom was suppose to come, but I guess she had a late night." Genma said amusingly.

"I didn't know there was a bar here." Another village was probably supplying them with alcohol. Kakashi wondered if Sakura would let him come out. Maybe she'll get me a drink. Why is Genma calling Sakura-chan that. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"She was with me last night." Kakashi was irritated at Genma already.

"Oh ho ho, you sly dog Hatake! " Genma teased him.

Kakashi clenched his fists. "Genma, don't assume things like that, I don't want to spread rumors around. And second of all, don't call her that." As much as he loved Genma like a brother he did not want him to call his former student that.

"Why not? She doesn't seem to mind." Genma grinned.

"Genma…"Kakashi had a serious tone.

Genma held his hands up in defeat. "Just joking Hatake. Oh right." Genma got up and reached into his back pocket for something. "This is from Tenzou, it's the mission outlined along with the plan in case you've forgotten at such and old age."

Kakashi glared at Genma. "Your calling me old? Your already in your forties…or was it fifty, old man?" Kakashi grinned underneath his man.

"I'm not the one with all that grey hair." Genma striked back.

"Its silver, not grey. Besides I've have this ever since we were young, you of all people should know. In addition, I see a strand of grey hair. You should of noticed in the mirror." Kakashi said smirking.

Genma was in shock. "But I just died it the other-Hatake!" Genma said slightly menacing, holding up his fist to Kakashi.

"So that's your trick! You've been probably fooling everyone after all these years." Kakashi smile widened knowing he had won the battle.

Genma had lost. He let out a big sigh. "I'm leaving Hatake, you win. See if you can come out later on." Genma walked out the door, "Oh look what we have here!" he said in sing-songy voice. "Its my favorite cherry blossom!"

"Hello Genma-kun! How are you haven't seen you these past few days." It was like Sakura was a different person.

Genma-kun? She doesn't even call Shikamaru that. Kakashi was slightly appalled at the both of them.

"I was just talking to an awful guy! All he did was insuslt me and threaten me." Genma pouted.

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. He deserves it.

"Its okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it . I'll see you later then." Sakura smiled.

"Of course! I will be looking forward to seeing you later on." Genma winked at Sakura and ruffled her hair. Sakura waved, closing the door behind her.

"That was…strange?" Kakashi questioned even himself.

"Oh that…me and Genma are pretty close."

"Right…" Kakashi was still confused.

"Remember? I came here to check on your Sharingan." She flipped through her patient list.

"Oh silly me, I totally forgot." Kakashi shifted slightly.

"So…can you remove your headband? You don't have to worry about your mask." Sakura said tapping her pen on the clipboard. "I'll just grab a chair from the lobby; just lie down on your bed."

"Okay." Kakashi moved onto his bed and lied down.

Sakura left the room and grabbed a chair from the hallway. She placed the chair in front of Kakashi's bed.

"So, those headaches you were talking about, when do you usually have them?"

"Well during my last mission, I would have them maybe, like once a week. But towards the end it would happen often. I was just weak and delirious." Kakashi still had his eye closed.

"Okay, that was due to lack of food, water, etc. It strains though even when you open it, correct?" Sakura said jotting down notes.

"Yeah, but that's been happening ever since I've had it."

"That makes sense…just let me check it now." Sakura opened her flash light.

"Okay doctor." His left eye crinkled. Sakura pointed the flash light at his Sharingan.

"I've never seen your Sharingan this close." Sakura leaned in closer to Kakashi's face.

"Most people don't." he murmured.

"It seems fine, you haven't had any problems while using it right? "

"No the only problem I really had was when i used my Magekyou Sharingan. And besides that I haven't used it in a while, and the last time as you know was, during that encounter with Deidara a while back."

"Oh wow that was years ago…" Sakura recalled all those memories. Everything was better back then. Even without Sasuke, they were more of a family. Sakura frowned. She zoned out for a bit and left Sakura with a blank stare.

"Sakura." Kakashi stared at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." She blinked, still holding the flashlight to his eye.

"You're a bit too close." He said emotionlessly.

"Eh?" She leaned back into her chair, blushing faintly.

Kakashi leaned onto his side, holding himself up with his elbow. "So are we done here?"

"Yeah, we are." She said a bit embarrassed, pushing her bangs away. "Uh, you should just take a rest for the day." Sakura said trying to sound professional.

"Okay doctor." Kakashi rolled off his bed and stood up.

"I'll get someone to bring you food later on. So I'll stop by later if I can, just don't go sneaking out again." Sakura dusted herself off and exited the room.

"Bye." Kakashi said, crouching down to get one of the scrolls off the floor. He groaned slightly, this was going to be a long and boring day.

* * *

><p>Sai furiously sketched a picture of a long and slender snake. The snake slithered off his scroll, waiting for a victim to prey upon. They had to track down a shinobi. Shizune, who was partnered with Sai, signaled to Sai, marking that the group was crossing their paths. She headed off towards the opposite end of Sai.<p>

They had received word that an ANBU group would be passing along information with the Mist Village. The information was not important but the man leading the group, was suppose to be an EX member of Root. Though the group had been abandon, their might have been a chance for it to been revived. It was rumor that was escalating among Fire country.

It was a 3 man group, which wasn't that common. Sai had recognized that mask. Like all other ANBU masks its base was white, but this mask had three curls on the around the eyeholes on each side. He also was carrying a tanto. It was a weapon that all Root members carried, it had to be Hyo. It was a male shinobi with spiked black hair. If they had been disabandon, Hyo, the captain of the group wouldn't be carrying it around. The group hadn't changed direction, they kept going on ahead. Sai's ink snake was ready to wrap around the enemy.

He knew that Hyo was a master of stealth, recalling the memories of him always sneaking on him. He was always relaying messages between himself and Danzo. Sai would finally have his chance to take him out. Shizune set up a trap, with wires and an explosive tags onto the branches incase for escape. Sai knew she was going to use herself as bait. Shizune sensed that the enemies were nearing the trap.

Shizune had looked disheveled pretending that she was on the run from another enemy. She leaned on the tree knowing that they would run up to see her. Hyo, commanded his team to stop moving.

Normally ANBU weren't suppose to talk to the enemy, but they all halted. "A missing-nin from Konoha." He mumbled. Sai glanced at the Shizune, getting with his paintbrush. She made no contact with his eyes.

She raised her hands in defeat. "I'm surrendering to Konoha, I would like to return. " Shizune looked slightly scared, but it was all an act. The snake slithered to the top of the branches in the tree that they were standing directly under. Sai didn't make a move.

Hyo signaled to his partners who parted slightly away from him. Hyo tilted his head. Suddenly the two ninja had disappeared. The appeared behind her. Shizune flinched slightly as they grabbed her shoulder dragging her up from the ground. "We'll be taking you to Konoha, for treatment." One shinobi said under his mask.

Sai drew another snake and sent it behind the tree the other snake was sitting upon. Hyo heard something but disregarded it. Shizune tripped falling onto the ground, giving Sai the signal to move. The snake wrapped shot out above from the tree. The other two ninja were startled and one ran off towards their leader. The other ninja put Shizune in a choke hold. Shizune struggling made a hand sign exploding the branch above them. The ninja let go of her and tried to dodge, but was crushed. Shizune quickly disappeared.

"Takashi!" the other ninja let the emotions overwhelm him. Sai quickly made clone that grabbed Hyo after he had dodged his snake. Sais clone had him in a choke hold. Hyo then used a substitution jutsu quickly turning into a wooden log. The other ninja that was left charged at Sai's clone, throwing a kunai at him. Sai's clone disappeared after being struck with the kunai. The Kunai exploded on contact, Sai blocked shielded himself from the explosion debris.

"Taichou! Where are they!" He spoke into the communicator.

Hyo remained silent, trying to sense their location. Shizune thought quickly and tried to smoke out the enemies. She made a series of hand seals and softly whispered: Dokugakure Kiri no Jutsu, releasing poison mist from her mouth.

They both disappeared into the open field in front of them. Sai swiftly sent out his snake that was idly waiting near him towards Hyo. Shizune tossed a senbon at the other last ninja, while the snake constricted Hyos movements. Shizune leapt from the trees at Hyo, performing hand seals, and shoving her hands into Hyos stomach.

"Bastard." Hyo slouched to his knees knocking unconscious. Sai quickly used his scroll and made an ink bird for transport. Sai picked the unconscious man up and brought him onto the inkling.

"You weren't injured right?" Sai turned his head towards Shizune.

"Only minor wounds but I can take care of that at the base. We should go now." Shizune sighed jumping onto his bird.

"We have to report, back to Yamato-taichou." Shizune nodded and they quickly departed from the battle field, flying back towards their base.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>

Hey guys it's me again. It took a while for this I only proof read it a little. This is more of plot development. I would love for this story to become very long although many people never reviewed it I do enjoy the views!

If you guys can please try to review more often, it gives me even more motivation. I try to make the story as long as possible. Also I want to note that it won't exactly follow the recent storyline, but it derives from it, I mean this is all possible but I don't think so lol.

I also want the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura to development slowly with many emotions and such. I don't want this to be like other stories I've read like, oh Kakashi s hot, Sakuras hot, they fall in love instantly as soon as they see each other I want their to be emotions, tragedy, love, and even lust. So thank you all for seeing and reviewing my story. I appreciate it :D .

P.S I know the fight scene was really confusing but please work with me, I tried my best for it to make sense! Lots of love for everyone. 3


	3. Chapter 3

xxDisclaimer : I don't own any characters or Naruto.

A/N : Yo everyone its me, thanks for reading the story, I'm continuing this from the last scene. I know it's been a while but you know what, I updated. Lots of dialog in this chapter. I think this story is going to end up being really long.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have to report, back to Yamato-taichou." Shizune nodded and they quickly departed from the battle field, flying back towards their base. <em>

Sai and Shizune made a swift landing on Sai's ink transport. Many ninjas were waiting their return; they knew if they had succeeded, this will give them a great advantage that couldn't come any sooner. People in the base, were growing slightly wary of their life, and putting on a fake smile every day.

Yamato had come out of one of the buildings. He waved and everyone cleared a path for him. Shizune leapt off the bird and so did Sai along with the unconscious hunter-nin over his shoulder.

"Way to go Sai!" Gai gave him a thumb up and a beaming smile.

"Yo Sai, Shizune, how was the mission?" Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets.

"As you can see it was successful, but if its okay me and Shizune-san would like to talk to you alone."

"That's natural of course. Shizune you were injured." Yamato questioned seeing the obvious wound.

"Yeah I was going to fix myself up in the infirmary. But it's urgent." Shizune looked determined.

"Go on everyone. Get back to work." Yamato waved off leaving with Sai and Shizune and Hyo.

"This is great news." Yamato had a smile grin on his face.

"Yes, it was a bit dangerous but we were able to eliminate both of the ninja he had with him." Sai looked slightly concerned.

"What happened?" Yamato crossed his arms.

"During the fight, I had pretended to falsely surrender, but they had say something." Shizune leaned against the wooden table.

"Our suspicions were correct."

"Which ones?" Sai had his signature fake smile plastered on his face.

"Remember how we were saying that there seemed something off about the Konoha nin. This is all speculation but they had said that, "We'll bring you in for treatment" so I was thinking that this treatment was some sort of brainwashing they had done. Making the ninjas emotionless, or controlling them…

Yamatos eyes widened. "This really does change things; we have to find out more." He looked off at the unconscious ninja.

"I can interrogate him, I know him." Sai said bluntly.

"You know him? He is from ROOT right?" Yamato inquired.

"Yes. He used to be part of ROOT, though I'm not too sure, he is still holding a tanto. I could, perhaps, see if ROOT was resurrected. His name's Hyo." It was only a codename, ROOT members had no real name.

"Hmm, alright, but I'm going to assign Sakura as well, she hasn't been on a mission for a while, too many people in the hospital."

"I should help Sakura-chan then…I'll be resuming my hospital duties tomorrow then. I'll do the rest of the report later." Shizune yawned.

"You can bring it to me in a few days instead, you guys haven't been here for a while."

"I'll go find Sakura-chan, we should begin immediately." Sai said emotionlessly.

"Oh…right you should check in Room H-10, she should be in there…your going to be surprised. You should see her too Shizune, if you can."

"I'll just see her tomorrow, I'm exhausted, I'm sure she won't mind." Shizune was exhausted, sometimes she felt like she was getting way too old for this.

"I'll be leaving to go see Sakura." Sai and Shizune nodded and left the room.

Yamato did a few hand signs, he whispered, _Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu__, _Wood tendrils shot out of Yamato's arms, binding Hyo and the chair to the ground, he idly waited for his comrades to return.

* * *

><p>Sai walked silently through the courtyard towards the shinobi housing area. It was already the afternoon, he finally had returned back to the base. Sai hadn't really changed after these few years. He still wore the same outfit when he was younger and had the same black hair. He had more of a personality than before though. He acted happy, confused and sometimes even mad. He would have a drink sometimes with Sakura, they weren't really sent on missions together though. The one thing that surprised everyone is that he is loyal to his friends rather than the dictatorship of Konoha.<p>

Sai waved at fellow shinobi who were lounging around and chatting with each other. Sai hadn't made many friends but he was content he didn't need many people in his personal life, he thought. He was used to this kind of life style. He passed a couple of hallways and finally found H-12. He could hear someone laughing faintly along with Sakura laughing as well. He wondered who it was and knocked on the door, trying to be polite.

"Who is that?" Sakura answered behind the door.

"Old-hag, its me." Sai said.

"Oh its Sai! Stop calling me that." She cracked open the door to see Sai smiling, she wrapped his arms around him and gave him a friendly squeeze, she pulled away from him.

"Are you busy with someone?" He still had a plastered smile on his face. Sai had gotten a bit too close with Naruto, and even developed some of his personality.

Sakura eyebrows furrowed, "Sai…" She warned him slightly. "Never mind that just come in. You'll be overjoyed."

She moved away from the door frame, and Kakashi was sitting on the floor. Kakashi was slightly slouched and lazily waved at Sai "Yo."

"Kakashi-san!" Sai had a slightly surprised look on his face. It was like seeing a ghost. Although, Sai and Kakashi weren't close they had more of a relationship than most people around him.

"I can't believe it your alive." Sai was puzzled.

"It's a long story Sai, a lot of things happened…."

"You missed a lot Sai, hes only been here for a few days. Is Shizune okay?" Sakura cared for Shizune deeply. Shes getting older now, and she shouldn't be doing these kinds of missions.

"I guess I did. She is fine, but I think she is resting, our mission was a bit dangerous but no one was seriously injured. How are you both?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi replied.

"I'm doing well…I didn't know you returned. Did you just get in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we completed our mission, and we returned two hours ago. This reminds me, I need you for an interrogation right now. I think Yamato-taichou is waiting. Are you coming Kakashi-san?" Sai asked not knowing Kakashis situation.

"I can't. I'm under orders to stay in this room." He frowned beneath his mask; at least Sakura kept him company today.

"Yeah, Sai you can't tell anyone that he's here, were not sure but there might be a mole in the village."

Kakashi had wondered why she had trusted Sai. Not like he wasn't a good person or anything but he was so puppet like, emotionless and he was from ROOT. He thought they only cared about power of controlling Konoha.

"Oh I see. We better get going." Sai waved exiting the room.

"I'll see you later Kakashi…"

Kakashi waved at Sai and Sakura leaving.

Kakashi was never the one to trust people, but if Sakura had faith in Sai. He would try also. Kakashi lied down onto his bed.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, are you okay?" Sai walked along side with Sakura.<p>

The medic sighed, "I've been tired lately, we've been having lots of injuries lately. By the way, did you pass by the hospital after your mission?"

"Of course." Sai lied, ever since Naruto was gone he tried not to worry her.

"Really?" Sakura warned Sai.

If its one thing she knew, its when they were lying to her. She chuckled remembering all the times with her old team. They would always try to be invincible even though they were in pain. Sakura would often go to Kakashi's in the past when he refused to go to the hospital.

"I wasn't injured, Shizune had a slight wound but she seems okay."

They walked up a small flight of stairs into the building were their captive was held.

"So, who's in there?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll see." Sai smirked. Yamato was standing outside the room.

"Yo Sakura-chan, Sai. We should start as soon as possible." Yamato handed a clipboard to Sakura.

"Just scan over this really quick, and I'll just state some facts about our captive." Yamato had serious tone in his voice.

"We were able to capture Hyo, he was a member of ROOT. Though it was known to us that it was once abandoned a while back. We need information about whats going inside of Konoha, we don't know much about his personal life back in Konoha. Just what you see you there. Though, judging about the way he acts, lack of emotion, he probably has no family connection back at Konoha."

Yamato turned to Sai and Sakura.

Sakura gave a small nod. Though torture wasn't her specialty, she was incredibly useful when it came to extracting information.

"Sai you should go along with Sakura. You'll be able to help her a lot." Yamato insisted. Sai simply nodded and they entered the room.

Hyo was restrained to the chair, his head bent down against his chest. His chakra was slowly being depleted by the chakra restraints. He wasn't wounded, someone had probably healed him. Even though they are holding people captive at the base, they don't mistreat them.

Sakura went over to a small table next to Hyo. She pulled out a sleeve of medical tools out of her pouch. She untied the red ribbon off of it carefully, and rolled her tools onto the table. She took out the scalpel off of the table. She twirled the scalpel around her fingers and shoved it into her pocket.

"So , Hyo?"

The man didn't flinch or move. Sakura went behind and grabbed the back of his black ponytail. She tugged against it forced him to face upwards towards the medic. "Oh that's good, your actually up now."

The man opened his eyes slightly and smirked slightly.

"At least its someone pretty I got here." He paused momentarily. "Oh my and it's the former kage's apprentice."

"Well we would like to start asking you some questions."

Hyo's face went blank and had no expression; It was oh so familiar of that to Sai's. He didn't say a word.

Sakura sighed. "Well, in case you didn't know, this would be much easier if you would cooperate. We just need information."

"We?" Hyo's eyes closed.

"Oh, Sai-kun is that you? Why don't you come out and say hello?" Hyo chuckled. Sai didn't move an inch, but instead said, "This is going to be a long day isn't it?"

"I'm sure it will be. So let's start off, what division are you apart of in Konoha?"

He had the same monotone look from before. Hyo wasn't going to break easily, both she and Sai knew that.

Sakura grabbed their captives hands and bent them towards her. No emotion. He was trained for a situation like this. She swiftly grabbed the scalpel out of her pocket, and dug it into the insides of his nails. She felt his heartbeat racing the more she dug in. He let out grunts and winced as the blade cut his skin. She cut out of the nail, leaving blood dripping off of the blade.

This was not her favorite thing to do to people. But what good have these ninjas done for them. She has seen enough comrades to fall for a lifetime. A light green aura appeared around her palm. She healed Hyo.

"See, I can just fix you right up." Sakura smiled. Hyo shifted slightly away, making Sakura a bit startled.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. I rather die then give out information to you traitors." Hyo sneered.

Sakura sighed, and stabbed the scapel into his wrist. "I hope I don't a vein. I might not be able to save you." She lied, she didn't care whether he knew or not. He let out a scream, Sakura didn't move a muscle. He coughed blood onto the floor. "This is going to be quiet a mess." Sai wasn't bothered by torture or pain at all, not even seeing an ex comrade being injured slowly.

"Oh that was a close one wasn't it?" Sakura acted like she didn't care. She had to psyche their captive out and instill fear into him. "Maybe I'll just let you bleed out." Hyo's eyes widened.

"But I wouldn't be a good medic if I left you like this would I?" She had a questionable tone. She continued and circled around Hyo. Pacing back and forth.

"Okay let's start again." She began healing him, the wound was closing.

"What division are you? ANBU correct?"

"Didn't you see my mask. I thought you were smarter than that. Don't ask questions you already know, kid."

"Why are you carrying a tanto then? Only ROOT members used those." Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I'm skilled with it that's all."

"Wrong answer. You weren't carrying a sword on your back, all ANBU are required to carry swords on their back."Sakura sliced his elbow. "Don't lie again. This wound I won't be healing." Hyo winced.

"Well, rules have changed since you betrayed the village!" He shouted.

"Interesting." Sakura suspected him of lying, but continued hoping he would cooperate. "So, we would like to know what kind of mission you were leaving for. Now remember don't lie."

She grabbed his wrist feeling for his pulse. "We were leaving for Suna. We were sent there for diplomacy." His heart rate went up a small amount, he sounded unsure as well.

Sakura took out a kunai out of her back pouch. She held it up to his neck. "Stop now. You think you can outsmart us?"

"Of course." Hyo leaned out into the blade more. Sakura jumped back, shocked at what he had just done. Sai lunged forward and slammed the chair back onto the ground.

"Why would you do that? Is it worth it?" Sakura asked.

"Well for starters, didn't you hear what I said? I rather die." Hyo chuckled; the blood was still dropping down his neck.

"Even your actions suggest that you wouldn't kill me. Too afraid? Scared konoichi? I may not even have the information you need." Hyo laughed, Sakura put the kunai back into her pouch. She healed him yet again.

"Your going to suffer the pain of one hundred men…" She grabbed a small cutting knife off of the table and stabbed him from the back. Sakura didn't want to be forced to this. But hes holding important information back.

"Answer the question! Why were you there?" She yelled at him, she held the blade against his back. He screamed in agony, but didn't say a word. Sakura was getting restless, she stabbed him on his shoulder with the knife. "Fuck! You bitch!" Hyo yelled in pain. She dragged the knife slightly down.

"I was fucking doing an assassination! My whole team!"

"Details now!" She yelled. Sai never had watched Sakura do an interrogation. Although Sai didn't understand emotions very well, he could see that she was distraught. "Sakura-chan." He warned her.

"It was on the life of the Kazekage, and his siblings."

Sakura was completely shocked, the Raikage would do this. Everyone knows that Gaara is untouchable.

"What else! What about ROOT! Was that started again because I knew you were lying."

"I cannot speak." Hyo cried out in agony. Sai's eyes widened slightly at Hyo.

She applied a tiny amount of chakra into her hands and began healing his injuries. "Now tell me about ROOT." She calmly said, in some sort of soothing way.

Sai turned towards Sakura and motioned for her to get away from Hyo. "Sakura I think ROOTs back up again." Sai grabbed Hyo's neck and picked him up along with the chair. He lifts up his right hand and opens his jaw. "Look. He really can't talk about it. This seal, is to prevent information about it from coming out. I used to have one remember?" Sakura recalled a similar shape that Sai had on his tongue as well. Though since Danzo had died years ago, the seal itself has disappeared. Sai set him along with the chair on the ground.

"There isn't much we can get out of him more." Sai said.

"I guess were done here then." Sakura said wrapping off her tools. Hyo had his head faced towards the ground.

" You think that this will even help you...theirs no way in hell that Konoha will loose." He coughed. Sai quickly went behind Hyo and knocked him out.

Yamato was waiting for Sakura and Sai behind the one way glass. He didn't hear anything but saw what they had done.

"So, how was it?" Yamato asked.

"Eh, it was okay. As you can tell hes knocked out for now." She rubbed her temples with her fingers. She was exhausted.

"Well I'll be moving him to the prison area. Sai you should go rest, you had a long day. Sakura will tell me about the interrogation."

Sai nodded and waved to them. He was tired alright, though his face didn't show it. He exited the building.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed as well."

"Oh I'm fine, its just hard to do sometimes you know what I mean." Sakura looked up at Yamato.

"Yeah, I won't make you do it anymore."

"Its fine, anyways, according to the prisoner, he and his team were on the way to Suna. They were given orders to kill the Sand Kage, Gaara and most likely his siblings as well. But its not like attempts were not made before from other villages that are currently allied with Konoha. Wasn't there an attack on his life about five or six months ago?"

"Thats true, it was made supposedly from a rouge ninja, but we assumed that it was actually from mist. Gaara's not stupid. We haven't had contact with Suna for a few months now. I'll send a hawk there. What else?"

"We strongly believe that ROOT was started again. There are many signs and he had a seal that was similars to Sai's on his tongue as well. Obviously we werent getting much information on it at all." Sakura sighed. Sakura opened the door exiting the building with Yamato.

"You guys did great, dont worry about it. You should head to sleep. I have to talk to Kakashi-san about his mission."

No one was outside now, it was almost midnight. The air was cold and leavecs were falling from the tree

"Are you sure your going to do this? How about if he was ready discovered before? This plan is dangerous."

"I know, but Kakashi said that hes almost one hundred percent sure that no one believed that it was him. I mean did you see him, almost unrecognizable. He was lucky it was you that found him."

Sakura felt slightly concered over her sensei. She didn't want to loose another member.

"When are you sending him to Konoha anyways?"

"Shikamaru said he should leave in two days."

"I see, hes prepared and everything? He hasn't been eating that much..."

"Yeah its all part of the plan. He has to look like hes weaken, much more believable. A few of our ninjas we'll escort him from afar."

"I'll be heading to my room then, good night taichou."

Yamato and Sakura parted there ways when they had entered the building.

Yamato continued to Kakashi's room.

He knocked on the door a few times. "Its me"

Kakashi opened the door rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess due to sleeping. "Ah, whats up?" He let him into his room. He was slighlty irritated, he was finally getting a good night's sleep.

"Your going to have to leave in about two days."

"I thought it might be soon. Is the transmitters ready Shikamaru said he'll bring them by."

"I talked to him earlier today, you'll get them right before you leave."

"Okay is that it?"

"Yeah that's it, I just wanted to let you know. We're going to have to leave at night. Naturally, no one but a few of us will know that your leaving."

"I see." He sat back down on his bed.

Yamato leaned against the wall. "You gotta be careful. Remember don't trust anyone in the village. And if something happens, you have to return here without anyone knowing as well. Be careful, we've almost confirmed that their using sort of mind controlling jutsu. Though were not sure of it yet or what it is. You'll be leaving with just Sakura Sai and Shikamaru. They'll leave you about two kilometers away from the village. I know this isn't exactly how it used to be, or percisely, more formal. But we need you to get information on the Raikage, missions, lists, anything really. See if you can also find about what happen to Naruto..." Yamato stated.

Kakashi hated the fact that he wasn't their was his team, his best friends, his family...he felt like he failed them. Yamato patted Kakashi on the back. "Don't try to blame yourself too hard, it wasn't your fault."

Even though Yamato is saying that, he can't help but feel that it was. It was just like in the past with his old team mates Rin and Obito.

"I'll see you later." Kakashi said as Yamato made his exit. He lied back down onto his bed and tried to go back to sleep. But he just couldn't. Memories of his old team were flooding back into his head. He should have been there for them. He failed Naruto just as he failed Obito.

* * *

><p>She looked in the mirror, she can almost say she hated herself tonight. She looked like a mess, her hair was slightly out of place. She looked like she hasn't slept in days. But she didn't mind, others were working just as hard as her.<p>

Most shinobi have to go through a mission and just maybe they were tortured or captured. But for someone who was always the one healing the patient and taking care of them. She wasn't used to this It was probably one of the most hardest thing in the world for Sakura. She never wanted to hurt or torture one intentionally, but after all that Konoha had done to them. Naruto's death. Tsunade's so called disappearance. Friends and fellow shinobi being killed mercilessly for speaking out against the new kage. They had to do as much in their power, to get the information they need.

Sakura washed her face and grabbed a clean towel off her bathroom rack. She hated it, all the blood, the frustration, in a way it made her feel sick to the stomach. She only wanted things to be the way they used to be. She grabbed clothes out of her cabinet and pulled a pair of shorts on and a white tank top. She rolled onto bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN :Hey guys i finally updated haha. Its been a while. Anyways if i made any mistakes please message me it would help a lot. I went over it a bit but i'm sure i missed something. Please review if you'd like. I ready started writing chapter four but i just wanted to update first with chapter 3.


End file.
